Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings tạm dịch:final fantasy XII:đôi cánh tử thần là 1 game của hệ máy Nintendo DS. Đây là cuộc phiêu lưu dựa vào bản Final Fantasy XII phát hành trước đó. Nó kể lại thời gian mà Vaan và Penelo, 2 nhân vật chính của Final Fantasy XII, đang là "không tặc"(sky pirates). Nó cũng là 1 game thuộc dự án Ivalice Alliance. Trò chơi này ban đầu được dự định là một game khác , Nhưng nhà sản xuất Square Enix quyết định nó là 1 bản của Final Fantasy XII trong quá trình sản xuất. Story Set one year after the events of Final Fantasy XII, on the Sky Continent of Lemurés, Vaan and Penelo are treasure-hunting in unknown ruins, and find the Cache of Glabados, which includes an airship and a piece of Auracite. Upon boarding said derelict, it takes them to the sky continent, where they meet the Aegyl, Llyud. Defying his race's traditions, he accepts their help and requests their assistance in stopping the sky pirates from defiling Lemurés. Thousands of years ago, a man called Feolthanos was the chief of the Aegyl when they still lived in Ivalice. Feolthanos took a Viera wife and started a family; their descendants eventually being called "Feol Viera." He revolted against the Occuria, and took the Aegyl to Lemurés, using the Auraliths to create a barrier around Lemurés, and to keep the Occuria out while trapping the Aegyl there. It was maintained until about a year prior to the game, when a massive amount of Mist from the Sun-Cryst was released upon Ivalice. Feolthanos leaves the Cache of Glabados, along with a book as a gift for his family (who didn't have wings), in the hopes that one day they would use them to come to him in Lemurés. The Cache is actually three shards of Auracite, which each serve as a beacon to call the Galbana, an airship built by Feolthanos, which picks up the one who finds the Cache and brings them to Lemurés. Feolthanos' plan is foiled by Vaan and his friends, who instead take command of the Galbana and use it to explore Lemurés, where Llyud tells them of the mass of Sky Pirates invading the Purvama in search of treasure. At the site of beautiful Auralith at the Fane of Tehp Qul, Vaan's party comes face-to-face with the Judge of Wings, a person completely clad in armor, who seeks to destroy the Auraliths. Though the Judge is temporarily defeated, she manages to shatter the great Skystone, and abscond with its power. After fruitless leads from the Sky Pirate Rikken, Tomaj locates the Judge at the Yapih Caverns, who has begun a ritual at the caves' fiery Skystone. Vaan's party encounters Ba'Gamnan's henchmen in the caverns, but a berserked Ba'Gamnan knocks them out, and the party fights and defeats him. However, he kidnaps Filo; but with the help of Rikken, they defeat Ba'Gamnan once again, and free his captive. They confront the Judge, only to flee when she summons Bahamut, who breaks the Muruc Cahuac Skysea into pieces. Bahamut's wrath sends the Galbana into a crash-landing at Tswarra, Isle of the Lost, where the protagonists find a wounded man by the name of Velis. After nursing him back to health, Penelo is able to discover Velis's true nature as the dead lover of Mydia, the Feol Viera behind the Judge of Wings's faceless helm. The Judge herself appears on the deserted island, changes Velis into a terrible Yarhi, and orders him to attack Vaan's party. Though Penelo refuses to hurt her friend, the rest of the crew fight, and though the Judge escapes once again, Llyud deals the finishing blow to Velis, ending his warped life. The Galbana repaired, Vaan and company meet up with Fran at Arda, Heaven's Pillar, after rescuing her from the tireless Ba'Gamnan. The Viera leads them to the Ymir Qul Underground, where Balthier and the Judge of Wings await them next to the second Auralith. The Judge and her cohort, Mateus, are defeated and leave the area, but Balthier intends to carry out his plan for the destruction of the Auralith. Despite Vaan's efforts, Balthier and Fran succeed, and the release of energy from the Skystone sends Vaan, Penelo, Llyud, Filo, and Kytes to Lesrekta, Isle of Illusions. Lesrekta serves as a test for Vaan's true feelings towards his friends. After being separated from one another throughout the misty island, the five reunite after Penelo expresses her wishes for Vaan to return. They are called by a voice to Illusion's Home, where the spirit of Velis lingers. He begs them to send him onto the next life properly, and explains Mydia's true existence as a puppet of Feolthanos. After his defeat, he pleads with Vaan to save Mydia from Feolthanos's clutches, and turns himself into the godblade Anastasia. Velis's passing also prompts Vaan and his friends' return to the real world, upon the Galbana. After Balthier explains that he destroyed the Auralith to protect the Aegyl souls within from Feolthanos, he and Fran join the party, which promptly meets up with Queen Ashe and Basch on the [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]]. Descending to Ivalice, Vaan and company follow several leads on the Judge, until they meet her at the Feol Warren, the secluded home of the Feol Viera. Mydia kills the penultimate members of her own race, with the intent to give them, in death, escape from Feolthanos's will. Vaan's party defeats Mydia for the final time, and as she dies, she tells them of her loss of Velis and the attempt to bring him back to life, which led only to the giving of herself to Feolthanos in the false hope he would resurrect her fallen love. Mydia's spirit leads the Galbana to Eternity's March, the gateway to the Feolthanos's fortress, the Keep of Forgotten Time. Here, the party learns the history of the Aegyl and their unending struggle against the Yarhi, who were created from their ancestors' departed souls in order to fuel Feolthanos's need for anima. The Aegyl god serves as the final Auralith, a leech that drained the souls of his people and continues the perpetual cycle of Aegyl suffering. Feolthanos had been forced to commit this act by the Occuria, in vengeance for leading his people to the skies of Lemurés. After Feolthanos's defeat, he is freed of his eternal bonds and dies, and the Auraliths' power dies with him. The Purvama of Lemurés, no longer supported by the anima of its countless Aegyl inhabitants, falls from the sky, and Llyud bids farewell to his friends in order to lead his race to a new home. The Galbana flies off of its own accord above the disintegrating islands of Lemurés, as its former commanders return to Ivalice aboard the Strahl. At the end of the game, if everything is completed, a secret cutscene is shown, where Vaan and Penelo try to sneak away from Rabanastre, only to be found out by Filo and Kytes; being none to happy about being ditched, they proceed to summon Yarhi to chase the duo into the night, with Vaan carrying Penelo. Penelo also kisses Vaan during the cutscene. Characters Unlike Final Fantasy XII, Revenant Wings has a large cast, consisting of over 12 characters. The game also introduces a new race, the Aegyl, a race of Hume-like people with wings on their backs. Playable Characters *Vaan *Penelo *Llyud *Balthier *Fran *Kytes *Filo *Ashe *Basch *Ba'Gamnan (temporary) Non-Playable Characters *Feolthanos *Judge of Wings *Cu Sith *Larsa Ferrinas Solidor *Nono *Tomaj *Velis *Gijuk *Rinok *Bwagi *Rikken *Elza *Raz *Namingway Locations Though the game starts on the Glabados Ruins, it is set on the Sky Continent of Lemurés. Revenant Wings explores the floating continent in detail, and unlike Final Fantasy X-2, the player explores a whole host of new areas. When Basch and Ashe join, your team goes to mainland Ivalice to investigate some old locations from Final Fantasy XII along with some new continents. Gameplay Revenant Wings features gameplay similar to its predecessor. However, it has a simpler gambit system, with only one gambit per character, possibly to accommodate the Nintendo DS, but also to make it easier to play. The Stylus Revenant Wings is played using mainly the stylus, with the optional exception of using the X button to conveniently combine all active characters and Espers into one group, and the A button to select and move the camera to one of your nearest summoning gates. Area effect spells work by targeting an enemy, while any other enemy surrounding that target within a reasonable distance will receive the effect of the spell used. Drawing a box around two or more allies makes them a party. After setting up a party by tapping a character or drawing a box around a group, you tap their destination to move them. Dragging the stylus does NOT make them move continually. Tapping an enemy makes the party attack that enemy. The D-Pad moves the camera. Holding L swaps the two screens, allowing the player to move the camera with the stylus, and cover more distance more quickly than with the D-Pad. This makes it impossible to control a party during the screen swap however. The screens revert to normal as soon as L is released. After ordering a party to do anything (Move, attack etc.), they are immediately unselected. Summons Summons are featured heavily in Revenant Wings. There are 51 summons in Revenant Wings, from the Espers of Final Fantasy XII, to the Yarhi of Lemurés, composed primarily of enemies from Final Fantasy XII, and including some returning originals like Shiva and Ifrit. They incorporate six elements; Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Holy, and None. From the six elements, summons are further categorized into 3 groups: Flying, Melee, and Ranged. Finally, each group comes in 3 ranks, with higher ranks being more powerful, but being more expensive to summon as well as third (highest) rank being limited to only one summon at a time. Quickenings Quickenings also return. Only Vaan and Balthier keep their original Quickenings, whilst new characters will have all new animations. Unlike Final Fantasy XII, Quickenings are obtained by defeating a given Esper. Each character only has one quickening, some can damage enemies while some can prevent them from summoning espers or harming your party or even heal your party. Sky Pirates Limited Edition DS Package To celebrate the release of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Square-Enix released a limited edition Sky Pirates edition package. It comes with the game and a limited edition DS Lite. The Sky Pirate edition package was only released in Japan. It comes with the FFXII:RW logo and a few of the main characters emblazoned on the front. Image:FFXII_DS.jpg|Special Edition DS Etymology The name "Revenant Wings" may refer to the plight of the winged Aegyl race, whose emotions have been removed, making them emotionally "undead". In addition, the final mission of the game against Feolthanos Exultant is titled "Revenant Wings". In it, multiple ghostly beings called Wing Wraiths are summoned, and the final boss is an immortal being who bears black, undying wings. Packaging Artwork Image:XII-RevenantWings_Jbox.jpg|Japanese Image:XII-RevenantWings_Jbox_back.jpg|Japanese (back) Image:FFRWspe_jp.jpg|Japanese Sky Pirates Limited Edition Image:XII-RevenantWings_NAbox.png|North American Image:FFRW_eu.jpg|Europe See Also *''Final Fantasy XII'' *''Ivalice Alliance'' External links * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ff12rw/ Official Japanese site] * [http://na.square-enix.com/ffxiirw/ Official North American site] * [http://www.ff12revenantwings.eu.com/en/ Official European site] de:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings es:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Thể_loại:Cần dịch Thể_loại:Games